


Painted Love

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Chocolate Body Paint, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Grace and John spoil Harold for Valentine's Day weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day to you, my love and partner in crime. I hope you enjoy this!

 

Harold had no idea how this would all play out. Having one partner was a lot of work and dedication... Two seemed almost impossible. But, somehow, he was so very lucky. His two partners were not only kind, understanding and patient, they were both such deep lovers that their relationship happened so naturally it seemed like it had always been there.

Harold quickened his pace as he moved along the busy New York sidewalks, taking a shortcut through the park towards his shared apartment. He climbed the few stairs with learned ease, unlocked the front door and entered his home. Instantly he noticed something different. The house was quiet.

Neither John nor Grace were downstairs talking. Usually the house was filled with sounds. He peeked at the coat rack and saw that both of their coats were there. Taking off his own jacket, he stepped out of his shoes and began looking around the house. No one was in the living room or kitchen. He worried his lip between his teeth and wandered upstairs to the bedrooms.

He was stopped in his tracks by a little envelope hanging from the ceiling, dangling in front of the stairs. He smiled to himself, instantly recognizing John’s scratchy handwriting on the front. It simply said ‘Harold;’ he plucked the envelope from the string and opened it carefully. Inside was a card with beautiful watercolors on the front. He touched the bright colors gently, knowing them to be Grace’s work. He opened the card. Inside was a quote: _“_ _There is nothing more truly artistic than to love people.” -_ _Van Gogh_

He smiled to himself, being very familiar with the quote. He took another moment, running his fingers over the painting and writing before delicately putting it back in the envelope and slipping it into his pocket.

Harold slowly made his way down the hallway to their master bedroom. He paused before the door and opened it slowly. He was instantly met with a gentle flicker of candle light and the warm smells of chocolate. Seconds later, he felt himself embraced by a tall strong body. Harold quickly wrapped his arms around John in return and glanced up at him, a small smile on his lips.

‘John, what is going on?’

The other man smiled with an almost mischievous look. ‘It’s Valentine’s Day weekend, Harold.’

Finch paused for a moment and nodded slowly; he had almost forgotten. ‘Yes, yes John it is.’

Harold cleared his throat as John began to undo the buttons on his vest, making quick work of the ones on his dress shirt and leaving Harold in just dress pants and a white t-shirt. Harold watched John closely.

‘So, what is all this for, then?’

John laughed lightly and Harold glanced behind him as Grace entered the room.

‘Why Harold, this is all for you...’ She smiled, shrugging off her robe, leaving herself in a dark green teddy. The deep color against her pale skin was in itself art work. She walked towards the two men. John bent down and gave her a small kiss and she moved her attention to Harold, pulling him into a searing kiss leaving the other man breathless. She looked up at John. ‘Would you please get the bed ready?’

He smiled and nodded. Harold watched John grab a red cotton sheet from the walk-in closet and place it gently on the bed. Grace looked at Harold, studying him for a moment before her nimble fingers began to work at his belt. Harold moved back slightly so that he could give her room. He watched her intently and then glanced at John, who was standing beside the bed, waiting patiently. Harold’s attention was pulled away when Grace began tugging down his pants, waiting for him to step out and offering a hand to keep him balanced.

Once he was free of his dress pants she pulled him into another kiss, and he let his fingers trail down the silk nightgown along her back. ‘You look beautiful.’

She smiled, a small blush crawling across her cheeks. She looked back at John and began pulling Harold towards the bed. ‘Lay on the bed, please.’

Harold nodded, smiling, and moved himself onto the bed. John moved quickly, putting a wedged pillow behind his head, supporting his neck. He gave John a wordless thank you. Grace moved to the other side of the bed, opening up a drawer in the side table and turning to smile at Harold. John crawled onto the bed, kneeling beside Harold’s legs, waiting for his next command. Grace sat down next to Harold and showed him the jar of edible body paint.

He raised an eyebrow. ‘What are you planning on doing with that, love?’

She smiled and shrugged, opening the jar slowly. ‘You see, Harold, I was feeling very, very creative when I woke up this morning. I just really knew I wanted to make art, but I couldn’t quite tell _what_ I wanted to paint or what I wanted to paint _on_. But then it hit me – _you,_ baby, you are the perfect canvas to paint on. So I went out to the store and bought this chocolate body paint, because no one ever said art couldn’t be delicious.’

And with this, she laid a gentle kiss on Harold’s cheek and dipped her slim finger into the jar of paint. She looked at Harold, waiting for any kind of hesitation or discomfort, but he was smiling, a slight blush crawling across his thick body.

Grace looked Harold over, her focus now intent and thoughtful. She took the chocolate paint and made a fine line across his chest, causing him to shiver lightly. Grace smiled and dipped her finger back into the jar, making a few more lines along Harold’s chest, loving the way his breath quickened at each of her touches.

Grace glanced over at John and gave him a gentle nod. The younger man smiled and began to lay gentle kisses along Harold’s legs. The older man gasped at the new sensation and glanced between his two lovers. Grace just smiled and continued painting along the expanse of Harold’s chest, taking extra time to trail across his thick stomach, around his belly button and back up. She paused for a moment and leaned in to give Harold and deep and passionate kiss. At this, John moved his kisses up Harold’s thigh and his breath began to ghost over the hardness straining against Harold’s silk briefs.

The older man sighed and pulled Grace in deeper, moving away to quickly kiss the soft skin along her collar bones. She let out a sigh and dipped her head to Harold’s chest, and began to gently lick up the paint brushed across his nipples. Harold let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. The sensation was heightened as John slowly removed the other man’s briefs, releasing his hardness. John worked slowly, laying soft kisses on the head and putting a firm grip around the base. He opened his mouth gently and took Harold in, his eyes fluttering as Harold arched ever so slightly, moaning louder this time.

Grace continued sucking and licking her way across Harold’s chest, pausing to share the sweet chocolate kisses with the older man. John took Harold deeper into his mouth, one of his hands holding Harold’s hand steadily while the other rubbed gentle circles into his thighs. Harold moaned, loudly now, slowly losing composure. He looked down at John and felt himself coming close to his release. He pulled Grace into another deep kiss, bitting gently on her bottom lip. She made a soft noise and glanced down at John, then leaned close to Harold’s ear. ‘You look so good like this, Harold, you deserve so much. Tell John you need to come - tell him, baby.’

Harold let out a low shaky moan as John gripped the base of his cock a little tighter; he looked up at the older man, waiting.

Harold felt his whole body shaking. ‘John... John please...’ The younger man gave him a small nod and slowly released his hand, readying his mouth for Harold to come. The older man felt his whole body slip away from him as he came, flushed and shaking and out of breath.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Harold let out a long shaky breath. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly as John moved from his position at the bottom of the bed to lie down next to him. Grace smiled and closed the jar of paint, then put it on the bedside table and joined John next to Harold. The two of them lay quietly, allowing Harold to come down from his orgasm. He looked between the two of them slowly, smiling.

‘So, what did I do to deserve that treatment?’ Both of them chuckled lightly, Grace shaking her head, gently running her fingers through his fine hair.

‘Harold, you deserve so much more than that. Really, you deserve that every day.’

John nodded quickly, going to hold Harold’s hand. ‘If we could, we would do this every day.’

Harold shook his head, laughing. ‘I don’t know if I could handle that...’ The three of them laughed, and soon the room was filled with a comfortable silence as they of them lay in their shared bed, in complete and utter love.

 


End file.
